The present invention generally relates to the field of vehicle accessories, and in particular, a foldable table for a vehicle.
Vehicle manufacturers and aftermarket vehicle outfitters seek to improve customer satisfaction by providing components which are tailored to particular customer needs. For example, utility vehicles such as pickup trucks are widely used by construction or repair personnel. Pickup trucks are preferred by construction or repair personnel because pickup trucks are capable of travelling over rough terrain and are also capable of carrying and storing equipment used by construction or repair personnel.
Vehicle components have been implemented in trucks to increase customer satisfaction. Existing vehicle components include attachable toolboxes, tailgate ramps and caps. However, the attachable toolboxes and caps only meet the need of storing equipment and supplies. Moreover, the tailgate ramp only meets the need of the personnel to remove the equipment and supplies from the vehicle. The vehicle and its components do not provide construction or repair personnel adequate workspace with which to use the equipment and supplies.
Generally, construction or repair personnel must open the tailgate of the pickup truck to a horizontal position to create a workspace. However, there are several issues with using the tailgate as a table. First, the horizontal tailgate surface generally does not provide an adequately sized workspace area. Second, when the tailgate is used as a work table, the equipment used by the operator at the tailgate blocks access to equipment stored in the bed of the truck. Third, the tailgate may be permanently damaged when used as a work surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,521 issued to Speis discloses a fold-up combination tailgate table, sink and storage box for the rear of a pickup truck. The table in the ""521 patent folds out from the tailgate. However, the table of the prior art does not overcome the problems identified above. For example, the prior art table does not provide adequate workspace. Furthermore, the table of the ""521 patent does not overcome the problem of personnel having barrier free access to additional supplies in the vehicle while the table is in use.
Consequently, a need has developed for a side-mounted vehicle table which may be easily stored and provides ample workspace.
Accordingly, it is a principle object of the present invention to provide a vehicle table which may be easily stored and provides ample workspace.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a table which provides a user access to all storage areas of the vehicle when the table is in use.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a durable table which may be mounted to the side of a vehicle.
In accordance with the above objects and other objects and features of the present invention, a foldable table for a vehicle is provided. The table includes a planar member, a first mounting means, a first bracket, a first positioning means, and a first support member. The mounting means has a first end and is provided to vertically position the planar surface at the side of the vehicle. The first bracket includes a receptacle which receives the mounting means at the first end of the mounting means and secures the mounting means to the side of the vehicle. The support member retains the planar surface and is pivotally attached to the mounting means whereby the support member and the planar surface may be stowed by pivoting the planar surface and the support means toward the vehicle.
As those skilled in the art will recognize, the embodiments of this invention may vary depending upon the specific requirements of a vehicle. Accordingly, the particular size and shape of the planar member, mounting means, bracket, positioning means and support members may vary, depending on the particular application.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are more readily understood from a review of the attached drawings and accompanying specification and claims.